Historia de taxi
by EreBell
Summary: Tenía una vida simple hasta que el mundo me cerró las puertas. Me estoy sumergiendo en desdicha. La buena suerte es solo un cuento de hadas. A mí nunca me pasará nada extraordinario.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Agradecería que no copiaran ni re-subieran a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:**

AU, uso y abuso del OoC

 **Parejas:** LevixEren (Riren) **y menciones de** : LevixMikasa, JeanxEren, ArminxAnnie y JeanxMikasa

Esto es un songfic al cual no quise sacarle mucha trama y puede parecerles extraño.

 _Canción: Historia de Taxi de Arjona_

* * *

 **Notas a tomar en cuenta:**

Como ya dije, esto es un songfic (mi primer songfic —el cual no había publicado oficialmente—) que comenzó como una parodia, pero al final terminó en algo más serio de lo que planeaba. Las canciones de Arjona no me encantan, pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Si bien no plasmé tal cual la canción, espero no les choque el abuso de confianza, al final sigo la línea principal de la canción.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre sexo gay... es la primera vez que escribo sobre sexo en general, así que espero haberlo hecho moderadamente bien.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

"Mis palabras de gratitud se quedan pendejas al lado de lo que siento", es que este escrito fue corregido por **Lila Negra** , así que ella también merece flores, sin su ayuda "Historia de taxi" seguiría siendo la horripilante cosa que postee hace más de un año en mi FB. Me orientó bastante con éste proyecto. Por favor, vayan a leer sus escritos y denle mucho, mucho amor.

Lamento si hay más errores luego de las revisiones, hice lo mejor que pude y espero seguir mejorando.

También agradezco a **Lunna Scarlett** por alentarme a extenderme en descripciones y a **MoonLess** por soportarme con tanta cosa.

* * *

Historia de taxi

Son cerca de las diez de la noche. El aire frío me hace tiritar, así que ajusto mi chaqueta de cuero luego de darle otra calada al cigarrillo, el último de mi cajetilla. No me quiero imaginar cómo sobreviviré sin tabaco en los próximos días.

El celular vibra dentro de mi bolsillo, seguro se trata de otra notificación de viaje.

—Maldito Erwin. —maldigo entre dientes mientras apago el celular.

La suela de mi zapato cruje cuando piso la colilla de mi cigarrillo para apagarla antes de subir a mi coche. Debo reconocer que el nuevo empleo que mi mejor amigo casi me obligó a aceptar, no es tan malo después de todo, pero yo merezco algo mejor.

— _Tienes un buen auto, tómalo como algo temporal._ —me dijo, mientras sonreía malicioso y chocaba nuestras botellas de cerveza en el living de mi casa.

Estaba demasiado borracho aquella noche cuando me decidí por abrir un perfil como conductor de Uber, ya que jamás hubiera concebido a conciencia la idea de que algún extraño subiera a mi coche para ensuciarlo. Al encender el motor no puedo evitar apretar los dientes, en mi mente revivo una y otra vez la escena de hace dos semanas, cuando Kenny logró que me despidieran del trabajo.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Golpeo fuertemente el volante con los puños.

Aunque ese tema me pone de mal humor, lo que ahora prácticamente me hace escupir bilis, es "Hanji Zoe", esa maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, no solo hizo que saliera de mi apartamento para atravesar media ciudad, sino que me canceló el viaje con un mensaje de texto.

—" _¡Mil disculpas, Levi! Moblit al fin llegó a Le café du commerce, no te preocupes por el dinero, te lo pagaré la próxima vez que te vea. Hasta pronto, enanin ;) xoxo"_

Este supuesto empleo es solo una excusa para ella, sabe que esta es la única manera para que yo la deje reposar el culo en los pulcros asientos de mi _corolla 2015_. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella, al igual que Erwin, me conocía bastante bien. Tampoco me extrañaría que esos dos hayan tramado el plan perfecto para aprovecharse de mi necesidad. Puedo apostar la primera paga de mi futuro empleo a que, después de mi despido, los almuerzos en la oficina se convirtieron en una tormenta de idas. Estoy seguro que fui la comidilla de mis colegas.

Viro a la derecha para cruzar el _Pont d'léna_. Doy un largo bostezo, lo que más quiero es llegar pronto a casa. Pero, el andar de una joven por la baranda del puente llama mi atención por un instante. Pretendo pasarla de largo cuando me percato que se tambalea… seguro está ebria. Bajo la velocidad y me acerco lo más que puedo a ella.

—¡Ey! En tu estado no es bueno que sigas por ahí, te caerás al río. —le grito sin pensar desde la ventanilla. Ella da un pequeño respingo y me ve con cara de pocos amigos.

Yo soy el más sorprendido, al descubrir que es un chico castaño de piel color caramelo. Viste un cárdigan vino, un pantalón pitillo gris y unas botas de ante negras. Una mochila pende de su hombro izquierdo. Sus hermosos y brillantes ojos esmeralda me atrapan. Bufa molesto y sin decir una sola palabra sigue su camino con ese torpe andar.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —grito para tratar de detenerlo—. Puedo llevarte a donde quieras…

Mi lengua se movió más rápido que mis pensamientos, pero tenía la necesidad de remediar mi error al haberlo confundido con una chica.

—No soy _ese_ tipo de chicos. —refunfuña con voz indignada. Me ve con enojo.

—S-soy conductor de Uber, sube.

Lo invito a mi coche mientras palpo el bolsillo de mi chaqueta en busca de mi celular para mostrarle mi identificación. Le enseño la pantalla en negro, pues mi celular se toma su tiempo para encenderse de nuevo. El joven tiene un semblante desconfiado, lo cual me hace reparar en mis acciones, ¡¿qué fue lo que dije?! Me siento más avergonzado que al principio, sus enormes ojos no se pierden ni un detalle de mis movimientos, debe estar calculando el tiempo que le tomaría correr hasta encontrar a un policía que le ayude en caso de que lo amenace con un arma; baja con un grácil salto de la baranda y resopla con hastío antes de subir sin más a la parte trasera de mi auto.

—No soy usuario de Uber. —dice con tono sereno.

—No te preocupes por eso, es un viaje de regalo.

Me sonríe de medio lado. Pienso que es un gesto muy dulce con esa carita de ángel.

—

Zigzagueo por las calles de Paris sin rumbo aparente pues el chico solo me pidió conducir, no me dio ninguna dirección. Miro por el retrovisor cada tanto, ya que sigo prendado de esos ojos esmeralda que brillan cuando las luces exteriores lo iluminan. Sus rasgos ligeramente aniñados me hacen pensar que aún es muy joven, un mocoso bien parecido. No dudo que todas las chicas se deben volver locas por él. Está muy callado, tan solo observa taciturno por la ventanilla. De pronto, noto que sus ojos están vidriosos y una de sus mejillas inflamada y enrojecida.

—Me llamo Eren. —habla con ese melodioso timbre de voz mientras cruza con actitud descarada la pierna. Proviniendo de él, es un movimiento muy seductor. Mete la mano en la mochila y saca una cajetilla de cigarros—. ¿Le importa si fumo?

Me muestra uno sin vergüenza alguna.

—Adelante.

Le arrojo mi encendedor barato y él lo coge sin problemas. Sus delgados dedos sostienen con delicadeza aquel cigarrillo que en su poder no es más que un pedazo de papel; su porte elegante me pone nervioso por alguna razón y su ropa costosa no me ayuda en nada a calmarme.

—Eres hábil —su mirada confusa busca mi rostro por el espejo retrovisor, sopesa mis palabras—, para salir ileso del asalto. —prosigo, haciendo un ademán en mi propia mejilla.

Eren deja escapar una risilla forzada que parece más un pesado suspiro.

—¿Esto? Solo soy muy torpe, tropecé por salir corriendo del apartamento de _aquel_ tipo… —Le da una calada al cigarrillo y exhala el humo al techo del coche—. Cree que por su dinero y su físico tiene el derecho de engañarme. Ni que fuera tan apuesto, tiene una horrible cara de caballo.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme, pero lo disimulo dándole la razón, no quiero que se incomode por haberme dado a entender que "batea para el otro lado". Observo cómo limpia con el dorso de su mano una lágrima furtiva que rueda por su mejilla lastimada. Siento la necesidad de consolarle.

—No llores… ningún bastardo merece tus lágrimas, seguro tiene mierda en la cabeza para no darse cuenta de lo apuesto que eres. —Nunca he sido muy elocuente, de hecho, es la noche en la que más he interactuado con un extraño, sin embargo, a Eren parece gustarle lo que digo, lo escucho suspirar con alivio. —Anímate, si quieres patearle el culo, yo puedo ayudarte. —Elevo un puño en alto, dejando en claro mis intenciones. No quiero alardear del trabajo que me cuesta mantenerme en forma, pero en la situación en la que me encuentro no me vendría mal desquitar toda mi frustración y estrés en cualquier individuo.

Mis actos decididos lograron sacarle una sonrisa. Yo no intentaba ser gracioso, pero reconozco que quiero animarlo para que hable pues su timbre de voz es un deleite para mis oídos. Detengo el coche tras observar la luz roja del semáforo. A decir verdad, no sé por qué soy tan amable con él. Seguro que ese mocoso piensa que planeo seducirlo, en su lugar también lo creería; a mi edad, no sé cómo pude haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos.

—Me estaba engañando, se acostó con una mujer, una chica muy guapa a pesar de su ropa barata. —dijo con pesadumbre mientras se acomoda más en el asiento.

Yo estoy completamente idiotizado, perdido en sus ojos verdes. Sus delicados movimientos estaban hipnotizándome. Mira con un dejo de nerviosismo la pantalla de su celular.

—Lo siento, lo he estado haciendo conducir por casi toda la ciudad…

—No te preocupes por el dinero, es un viaje de cortesía.

—El dinero no me preocupa —susurra a mi oído y deja caer una _visa platinum_ entre mis piernas—. Ya dije que no soy usuario de Uber. —Tengo que controlarme lo más que puedo para no perder el control del coche tras escuchar su voz seductora—. Doble en esa avenida, iremos a mi departamento, veremos qué es lo que pasa después de algunos tragos. Yo invito.

Cuando se aleja, puedo percibir el olor de su colonia. Era exquisita, igual que él.

Aparcamos en el amplio estacionamiento de ese gran edificio y tomamos el elevador hasta su apartamento que se encontraba en el último piso. Estoy nervioso, pero lo disimulo bastante bien. Mi plan era dejarlo en su casa y rechazar su invitación, mas cuando me tomó del brazo para hacerme bajar, la cosa cambió. No tuve corazón para dejarlo solo.

Soy recibido por la oscuridad, ya que el mocoso no se tomó la molestia de encender las luces de la estancia. Así no podía distinguir mucho, seguro las habitaciones son un desastre. Paso el dedo índice por la pequeña mesilla del pasillo del recibidor donde aquel soltó las llaves para comprobarlo. Me alegra descubrir que no tiene ni una mota de polvo.

—¿Qué hace ahí? ¿De pronto se volvió tímido? —habla con sorna y eso me molesta, pero no me siento con el derecho de reclamarle.

Enciende unas pequeñas lámparas de luz mortecina y camino hasta el sofá de la sala de estar, en realidad es una mezcla de salón de entretenimiento y bar, hay una barra del largo de media pared y en el espacio siguiente, una enorme pantalla de televisor con una consola de videojuegos sobre un estante de cristal. Lo que más me llama la atención son los enormes ventanales a mi derecha, que dan una vista maravillosa.

—Espero que no le importe, solo hay cerveza —me ofrece una botella helada, la cual no dudo en sostener. Se deja caer sobre la mullida alfombra y me mira con atención—. Es la primera vez que traigo a un completo desconocido a casa, no es ningún psicópata ¿o sí?

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Es demasiado tarde para que pienses en eso, ¿no lo crees? —Mi garganta está seca así que casi vacío la botella de un solo trago.

—Un hombre mayor, bien vestido, con un buen coche, rondando por las calles a mitad de la noche, alegando ser un amable conductor de Uber, ¿acaso se dedica a embaucar jovencitos como yo? —El tono juguetón con el que habla es otra más de sus provocaciones, no quiero ofenderme, pero seguro notó mi ceño fruncido porque soltó una carcajada, la primera que le escucho en toda la noche—. Relájese, conmigo no podría meterse en problemas, soy mayor de edad. —Bebe su cerveza de un solo trago.

Se levanta con rapidez y vuelve tras la barra. Saca otro par de botellas del refrigerador. Estoy seguro que pretende ahogar sus penas en alcohol y, aunque no me parecía la mejor opción, decido acompañarlo en su dolor.

—¿Juega una partida? —dice arrastrando las palabras tras la séptima botella y me arroja uno de los controles. Enciende aquellos aparatos—. Siempre jugaba con Armin, mi compañero de piso, pero admito que últimamente he estado muy distante.

No digo nada, me limito a observar y escuchar, como lo he estado haciendo desde que llegué. Tampoco puedo decir que tuviéramos la charla más amena de la noche, conozco casi nada de él y él sabe lo mismo de mí. Al concentrarse en la partida, cubriéndole las espaldas a mi personaje, tarda más en beber la octava botella de cerveza. Yo disfruto de la sensación que me da su cuerpo, no sé cómo pasó, pero terminó entre mis piernas, sentado en la alfombra, casi acurrucado. Me siento reconfortado y justo cuando comienzo a tener consciencia de él, la pantalla se vuelve a teñir de rojo. Lo escucho gruñir bajito.

—¡Oh, vamos! Realmente apesta. —Me arrebata el control de las manos y los arroja a un lado, tiene el ceño fruncido, más que molesto parece estar ideando un nuevo plan para seguir la noche—. Venga, con esto le irá mejor.

Su mano sostiene la mía. Me dejo llevar por la estancia hasta la mesa de pool, me ofrece uno de los tacos y me sonríe más animado. Tiene una sonrisa radiante.

—Juguemos sin reglas, sólo metamos las bolas con el menor número de golpes. —Se inclina sobre la mesa pegando descuidadamente su trasero contra mi abdomen, por alguna extraña razón no me alejo, al contrario, admiro por unos segundos aquel par de firmes nalgas—. ¿Qué dice? —Gira la cabeza para intentar verme.

—¿Y quién ganará, entonces? —musito algo turbado, hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía un contacto tan íntimo con alguien más.

—Ya veremos qué se lleva el ganador.

Ignoro por completo que ha cambiado el sentido de mi pregunta, sigo disfrutando el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío. Lo hago fallar un tiro cuando le doy un buen empujón contra la mesa con mis caderas. La bola rueda por el piso de madera haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Todavía quedan algunas de ellas sobre la mesa. Yo no hice ni un solo tiro, me quedé absorto en mis pensamientos con el taco en la mano. Me siento tan avergonzado que me alejo un paso de su culo.

—¿Qué pasa? Creí que le gustaba dejarme ganar. —habla haciendo un puchero, tiene las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Yo… —Trago saliva con dificultad, sé que no habla del juego, está leyendo mis malas intenciones.

No tengo tiempo de reaccionar, ni de hacer nada más que no sea corresponder a su beso apasionado. Cuando se inclina sobre mí reparo en su estatura. En realidad, no me importa que me rebase una cabeza.

Saborea mis labios buscando entrar a mi boca, escucho claramente cómo gime exigiendo atención. El paso que di para alejarme lo doy ahora hacia adelante, con una mano busco una de sus piernas y cuando estoy seguro de que hemos llegado a la mesa lo elevo un poco para sentarlo sobre la misma. Sus manos demandantes tantean mi torso, busca bajar la cremallera de mi chaqueta, la cual no accedí a quitarme al entrar. Juega un poco con los botones de mi camisa; lo separo apenas unos centímetros de mí cuando sus hábiles dedos logran desabotonar mi ropa, necesito respirar. Lo miro jadeante a los ojos, parece como si quisieran llorar y al mismo tiempo lucen vacíos, perdidos en un punto en la nada. Puedo ver la locura en la que me he involucrado, aún estoy a tiempo de escapar.

—Tengo que irme. —digo con voz gélida mientras me acomodo de nuevo la ropa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —alega sorprendido y se aferra a mi muñeca—, creí que le gustaba, que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Esto es un error. —Logro soltarme de su agarre.

—Es porque soy un hombre, ¿cierto? Hace unas horas decía que era "la cosita más hermosa que había visto" —Frunce su ceño molesto—. Ahora viene el sermón y los insultos de que un gran macho como usted no podría cogerse a un marica como yo. —Veo sus ojos centellar por una ira añeja, seguro pasó por esta situación infinidad de veces.

—No es eso —me excuso con serenidad—. Esto no es correcto por una razón totalmente diferente —Sé que no me cree nada—. ¡Está bien! Nunca me he tirado a un hombre, pero te equivocas, no te encuentro ningún problema, es sólo que-que… —Estoy titubeando porque no encuentro las palabras correctas para no herirlo—. Estás ebrio, tu amigo podría llegar en cualquier momento… —Vuelve a callarme con otro de sus apasionados besos.

—Basta, son solo excusas, sé que lo estoy calentando, Armin no llegará pronto, está de vacaciones con Annie, su novia… —Hasta sus jadeos me son provocadores, por lo que tengo que ocupar un poco más de fuerza para cortarlo.

—¡Eren! —lo reprendo y mi voz sale más ronca de lo que quería—. Detente, no podemos, estás ebrio.

—No lo estoy. —refuta enfurruñado. Pienso que es como un niño pequeño.

—Sí, lo estás —disputo con voz firme—, de cualquier forma, sé que no quieres estar conmigo. Te sientes despechado, herido, soy tu comodín de una noche —sostiene mi mirada sin moverse un ápice, sé que herí su orgullo—. Ya tengo que irme. Espero no volver a vernos jamás. Por favor, olvida este encuentro y cuídate.

Me doy la media vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero su mano apresa otra vez mi muñeca, lo que me impide caminar.

—Por favor, no se vaya —suplica con voz quebrada—. Me siento muy solo, por favor, no me deje. —Miro cómo sus lágrimas escurren a goterones por sus mejillas.

Sus sollozos me estrujan el corazón, no quiero verlo llorar y menos sabiendo que fui yo el causante de que se quebrara. Camino hasta estrecharlo entre mis brazos, él se inclina sobre mí para reposar su cabeza en mi hombro como si buscara refugio, palmeo su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo. Entiendo su dolor, sé que no solo me está pidiendo compañía física. Es el mismo sufrimiento que yo he estado sintiendo hace algunos meses.

Cuando mis pausadas palmadas se vuelven caricias tiernas, calma sus lloriqueos y lo escucho sorber los mocos muy cerca de mi oreja, lo que me hace crispar. Debo darle mérito por su original forma de romper con el ambiente.

—Eres un mocoso sucio. —musito asqueado, su rostro sigue húmedo y aunque está más tranquilo luce igual de abatido. Siento la necesidad de besarlo, de volver a sentir sus cálidos labios contra los míos. No creo ser dueño de mis acciones cuando atraigo su cuerpo con fuerza contra el mío. Él me rodea con sus brazos aferrándose a mí. Nos estamos consumiendo por el calor de nuestros sentimientos y de pronto, el recuerdo de ella cruza mi mente, por lo que me alejo con brusquedad—. No, no puedo hacerlo. Estoy comprometido.

—¿Eso qué importa? —Busca mis labios para seguir besándome—. No es como si fuera a usar la excusa de estar embarazado para irrumpir el día de su boda.

—Pero es que yo no quiero serle infiel a ella.

—No tiene por qué enterarse, sé guardar secretos muy bien.

—Eren… —Mi voz se corta cuando sus manos se meten furtivas dentro de mi pantalón.

—Una noche no matará a nadie, no puede negar que lo caliento. —Con una de sus manos libres desabotona y baja la cremallera de mi pantalón hasta liberar su otra extremidad, que sostiene mi pene.

Bastaron un par de caricias para terminar de poner firme mi erección. Veo su sonrisa pícara y después relame sus labios hincándose frente a mí, ciñe sus dedos con firmeza y comienza a masturbarme con una mano. No puedo ver qué es lo que hace con la otra porque estoy concentrado en su mata de cabello castaño que se mueve a un ritmo constante engullendo mi pene.

Trago saliva con dificultad cuando acelera el ritmo, sostengo su cabeza con ambas manos para arremeter con embestidas más profundas. Puedo escuchar un leve gemido provenir de él y cuando me mira desde esa posición, con sus grandes y hermosos ojos, siento que voy a enloquecer. Es la imagen más excitante que haya visto jamás. Quiero más de él, dejo escapar un gemido ronco y lo halo de los cabellos para alejarlo de mí, protesta, pero no lo dejo alegar, mis labios reclaman los suyos, nuestras lenguas se entrelazan dentro de nuestras bocas, sé que estoy perdido, pero estoy dispuesto a cumplir esta condena.

—Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. —susurro entre jadeos, entre beso y beso.

Tal como hice antes, lo sostengo por las piernas mientras él se aferra a mi cuello hasta sentarlo sobre aquella mesa de pool. No me sorprende que cuando se acomoda en esta su pene está erecto y fuera de sus pantalones, lo admiro por unos segundos, es la primera vez que tenía el falo de un desconocido tan cerca, la verdad es que estoy por debutar en esto de chupársela a otro tipo. De nuevo estoy avergonzado de mí mismo, sin embargo, llegué demasiado lejos como para echarme para atrás, la cosa no puede ser tan difícil. Me doy valor y poso mis labios sobre su glande, es una sensación extraña, pero no me desagrada, lo lamo y luego recorro con la lengua todo el largo de su pene, es suave, cálido, su sabor no me gusta, pero no es como para hacerme vomitar. Imito lo mejor que puedo todo lo que él hizo para satisfacerme. Pienso que actuará de la misma forma que yo cuando coloca ambas manos en mi cabeza, sin embargo, solo me hala de los cabellos con menor fuerza y me deja llevar el ritmo con libertad. Le gusta, puedo oírlo jadear y gemir removiéndose cada tanto. Me rodea con sus largas y firmes piernas.

—Voy a correrme —balbucea entre jadeos roncos—. Deténgase si no quiere que lo haga en su boca.

Debo darle mérito por la consideración, no me apetece probar los fluidos de otro hombre, al menos no ahora; al dejar su erección desatendida veo su sonrisa pícara, su cuerpo sobre la mesa es más que una provocación, es una invitación abierta a poseer su cuerpo.

No necesitamos expresarnos con palabras para tener en claro lo que ambos queremos. Él toma la iniciativa y se despoja de la ropa que lo aprisiona. Tiene un cuerpo hermoso, puedo distinguir los músculos poco marcados de su torso, algo que no noté pese a que su camiseta era ajustada, no alcanza a quitarse los pantalones, porque yo literalmente se los arranco con desesperación.

Recorro con mi boca cada trozo de piel expuesta y cuando mis besos se convierten en leves mordidas en su cuello sus manos arañan mi ropa, demanda mi desnudez. Acato su orden como el subordinado que soy. Luego quedo prisionero entre sus piernas, obligado a tender mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, nos fundimos en apasionados besos, mordidas y caricias. Mi piel blanca resalta más contra aquella morena, es un contraste que me encanta. Mi boca se posa en su pecho plano y firme, me es extraño, pero al lamer y mordisquear uno de sus pezones le escucho gemir y eso incrementa mi excitación.

Eren se incorpora lentamente y me obliga a separarme de él. Ahora soy yo el que protesta. Se coloca de espaldas, vuelvo a ver ese par de firmes nalgas y comprendo qué es lo que quiere.

—Penétrame, no creo soportarlo más. —musita su orden casi desesperado.**

No estoy muy seguro de lo que debo hacer, me quedo ahí, de pie como un idiota con mi pene en la mano. Creo que Eren se ha dado cuenta porque lleva sus manos hasta su trasero separando él mismo sus nalgas, no hay nada más que meditar, lo penetro de una sola embestida y le escucho dar un ahogado grito de dolor.

—¡Eren! Lo lamento, yo… —Miro lo que hice, mi pene sólo entró a la mitad, no obstante, me consumo en culpa.

—No. —Me detiene antes de que salga de su interior—. Descuide, no pasa nada, hágalo más despacio, estaré bien.

Su voz se escucha un poco afectada, pero me alivia que no quiera desistir, es la mejor sensación que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Lo embisto suavemente hasta que estoy por completo en su interior. Lo oigo gemir quedito, lo que me indica que lo estoy haciendo bien. Sigo mi ritmo hasta que él me empuja con su culo pidiendo más. Lo sostengo por las caderas para tomar más impulso, sus gemidos roncos me provocan demasiado, necesito ver cuál es la expresión en su rostro. Me detengo unos instantes y beso su espalda.

—Vayamos al sofá. —musito jadeante. Lo noto renuente, pero se da la vuelta con lentitud para dirigirse a donde le indiqué—. ¿A dónde vas? —Vuelvo a penetrarlo con fuerza, ahoga su gemido ronco entre sus manos—. Yo te llevaré.

Son malabares que jamás me imaginé hacer con otra persona que no fuera mi prometida. Eren es mucho más ligero de lo que aparenta, no me cuesta nada sostenerlo en brazos. Me gusta su tacto, el sabor de su piel, sus gemidos roncos me enloquecen al igual que su rostro descolocado de placer, llevo una de sus manos hasta su pene, con la intención que me deje ver sus hermosos ojos y que también se dé placer a sí mismo, no me siento nada hábil en esto.

Me inclino sobre él y lamo desde su ombligo hasta su tórax. Sus carnosos labios están listos para recibirme con un beso necesitado de atención; el calor me consume rápidamente cuando me rodea con sus piernas, no quiero evitarlo más, al fin me corro en su interior, pero lo sigo embistiendo hasta lograr que él también lo haga.

Permanecemos tumbados en el sofá durante un largo rato, completamente desnudos y sin decirnos nada más, su mejilla reposa en mi pecho y con su dedo hace figuritas imaginarias en mi costado, mientras que yo, enredo mis dedos en su alborotado cabello. Sus quedos sollozos llegan a mis oídos.

—No llores, por favor, no estás solo.

—¡Arg! —protesta molesto—. Un desconocido como usted no podría entenderme.

—Levi.

—¿Eh? —Levanta la cabeza y me contempla confuso.

—Me llamo Levi, ya no somos unos desconocidos, deja de referirte a mí con tanta formalidad. —Acaricio su mejilla inflamada—. Yo también sufro, tal vez no es lo mismo, pero mis problemas están abriendo un abismo que afecta mi relación con mi prometida.

Suspira una última vez, se seca los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se pone en pie, mirándome muy decidido.

—Levi, te tomaré la palabra, vayamos juntos al _Corcoran's Iris Pub_ , es su lugar favorito, a esta hora seguro seguirán ahí, quiero que me vea y que sepa que su traición no me afectará.

—

Ideamos un plan antes de ir hasta el bar que mencionó, su rejuvenecido ánimo me era gratificante; el lugar está abarrotado, muchos ahí ya están bastante ebrios, así que se nos dificultó encontrar a nuestro objetivo.

—Es ese. —Señala con el índice a la pareja que casi fornicaba sobre la mesa del fondo. Eren se acerca rápidamente para encararlo—. ¿Con que solo era una amiga?

—¡Eren! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Abruptamente me doy la vuelta para salir a paso apresurado del lugar, empujo a cuanto individuo se cruza en mi camino incluso arrojo una mesa lejos de mí.

— _¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Me las pagarás, Jeager!_ —Es lo último que escucho.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Levi! —Me da alcance por la calle, está agitado por la distancia que tuvo que correr hasta llegar a mi lado, me mira furioso—. ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Creí que teníamos un plan!

—¡Era Mikasa! La que se estaba besuqueando con tu novio, ¡era mi prometida! —grito con furia, le doy un puñetazo a la primera cosa que veo, rompiendo la ventana a un coche—. ¡Carajo! Ahora entiendo todo, mi despido solo fue una excusa, se distanció de mí desde hace ya varios meses. ¡Soy un estúpido!

Me dejo caer de rodillas, abatido, mi mundo perfecto está destrozado por completo, una pesada mano se posa en mi hombro.

—No estás solo, yo sé lo que sientes —susurra a mi oído—. Pero lamento que hayas tenido que verlos así. Si te sirve de consuelo, le rompí la nariz a ese bastardo, no creo que tu prometida te haya visto, podrás hablar con ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Lloró como el marica que es. —Ambos dejamos escapar una carcajada—. Vamos, hay que limpiar tu herida y quizás pagar por el vidrio roto.

Me coge por el brazo para levantarme, con la bufanda que traía colgada en el cuello envuelve mi mano lesionada para detener la sangre que salía a gotitas.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar con mi relación o lo que Eren haría a partir de ahora, lo único que sabía era que aquella extraña circunstancia nos unió y estábamos juntos en esto, para bien o para mal.

—

—Levi, ¿te vas tan pronto? ¡La fiesta apenas empieza! —Hanji codea a Erwin para que él también diga algo que me convenza de no dejar el bar.

—Disfruta tu velada, Levi. —Eleva su copa como muestra de despedida antes de seguir la charla con Nile.

—¡Que aguafiestas son! —La escucho refunfuñar a mis espaldas.

Mientras espero que cambie la luz roja del semáforo miro la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, voy una hora tarde, ya puedo imaginar la escena que armará cuando me vea llegar, sé que debí comprarle flores, después de todo, los detalles inesperados le gustan.

Logro estacionar mi coche en el arcén del _Pont d'léna_ , el castaño de hermosos ojos esmeralda estaba sentado en la baranda, esperando paciente por mí, tal como lo había estado haciendo los últimos cinco meses.

—Llegas tarde —musita con fingida molestia—. Creía que ya no vendrías por mí. —Me rodea con sus brazos y me besa con ternura.

—¿Estás loco? Yo no podría dejarte, además tenemos una cita. —Aparto de su cara los largos mechones de cabello que se escaparon de detrás de su oreja cuando se inclinó para besarme—. Mis amigos siempre se toman muy en serio los viernes sociales.

—No necesita darme explicaciones, jefe del emporio Ackerman. —Sonríe orgulloso de sus palabras y yo hincho el pecho al escucharlo—. ¿A dónde iremos ésta noche?

—¿Qué te parece si les hacemos una visita a esos dos en aquel pub?

Eren sonríe de oreja a oreja, me muestra el anillo de su mano izquierda y sin mediar palabra sube a mi auto. Sí, desde aquella noche nos enfrascamos en una extraña relación que pensamos solo estaba cimentada por el odio y el despecho mas nuestros sentimientos son sinceros y correspondidos, no tenemos la necesidad de traicionarnos, el consuelo que nos dábamos mutuamente solo fortaleció aquel vínculo que iba más allá de lo carnal.

Luego que rompí con Mikasa, Eren se adueñó de aquel anillo. No estamos comprometidos formalmente, pero le gusta hacerla rabiar, ahora que mi situación laboral no solo mejoró, sino que me reconocieron como dueño de la empresa de la que me habían despedido injustamente, aquel mocoso tiene más motivos para pavonearse frente a Jean y mi ex. Es como un juego, porque a él ya no le importa aquel tipo como tampoco necesita de mi dinero o status, nosotros simplemente somos los amantes perfectos.

* * *

 **Notas especiales:**

Primero que nada quisiera explicar acerca de las observaciones que me planteó Lila cómo: "¿Qué pasó con la desconfianza?" Bueno, ya que la historia se centra en el punto de vista de Levi no dejo en claro lo que Eren piensa o siente. El pequeño Eren sí tenía desconfianza de Levi, pero se sentía tan herido luego de encontrar a Jean teniendo sexo con Mikasa que dijo "¡ah! ¿Qué más puedo perder?", en pocas palabras es un imprudente. No hagan lo mismo, por favor, esto es mera ficción.

**Durante el desarrollo de la historia, Eren se dirige a Levi con formalidad, dando a entender que para él, Levi sigue siendo un desconocido y no quiere pasar de esa línea, pero, cuando ya está caliente, le da igual, es como decir que le tiene confianza. (O sea, ya lo dejó llegar demasiado lejos jajaja)

Hay cosas que omití (dos veces con esta) como la edad de Eren, originalmente dije que tenía 20 años, pero, pensando en la actual apariencia de este, no encaja muy bien en mi descripción, vamos, en mi escrito Eren aún rebasa a Levi con una cabeza y no con medio torso como actualmente lo dibuja Isayama jajajajaja. Así que imaginemos que sí tiene 20, pero con la estatura y apariencia de sus 15-16.

Respecto a la visa platinum, bueno, no se me ocurre explicación para que tenga una. Es rico, fin de la historia.

La canción termina en que los 4 tienen una relación ficticia, la novia del taxista (Arjona) con el novio de la rubia y la rubia con el taxista, pero sus respectivas parejas no lo saben, así que el taxista sigue encontrándose con la rubia como en la primera vez, ¿A dónde quiero llegar con esto? a que después de que Levi se convirtió en el presidente de la empresa dejó de ser conductor de Uber, pero se sigue encontrando con Eren en el mismo lugar, como si no hubiera dado de baja su perfil. (No sé si me expliqué, o sea que es una tradición encontrarse en el punte)

La relación de Mikasa y Jean. Al principio pensé que Mikasa podría ser la secretaria de Kenny, y por esa razón haberse enterado desde antes que este iba a inculpar a Levi de algo para que lo despidieran y que por interés se fijara en Jean. Aquí ya dejo más en claro que su relación con Jean llevaba tiempo y que el despido de Levi sólo fue un pretexto para tomar distancia. Digamos que Jean es un casanova y eso del "tienes un cabello bonito" le funcionó jajaja (su cartera también tuvo mucho que ver).

Y creo que esas son todas las notas y aclaraciones que tenía que hacer. Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier duda pueden preguntarme.

* * *

 **Avisos extra oficiales**

 _ **¿Qué pasará con Guns And Crack?**_

Bueno, como siempre digo "no abandonaré el fic" y es cierto, sólo que me cuesta bastante encontrar betas y cuando lo logro, se ocupan, todos tenemos cosas que hacer, las que siguen GaC saben que cada capítulo es más o menos largo, lo que es más tedioso de revisar, todo toma tiempo, hasta yo me tardo mucho en escribir y transcribir.

Para algo pequeñito y sin prisas como esto, es más fácil conseguir ayuda.

Como sabrán, yo sólo ocupo la plataforma de FanFiction así que no puedo hacer anuncios como en wattpad para hacerles saber lo que pasa con el fic, o al menos para dar señales de vida (aunque soy bastante activa por redes sociales), ¡Pero! me estoy poniendo las pilas (desde ahora) para al fin desempolvar mi cuenta en wattpad y tener respaldo en dos plataformas más (AO3 y Slasheaven) al igual que pronto podré "promocionarme" como se debe (tengo una portada provisional, para dejar de usar una imagen que no es mía) ya que estoy corrigiendo el fic. **Ese es otro aviso que quiero darles** , las correcciones que estoy haciendo solo implican la gramática y ortografía, nada de la trama es o será alterada, lo único que pasará es que tendrá más sentido y fluidez, según yo, pero tranquilamente pueden pasar de ello.

Ya por último, me encuentran en las demás plataformas con el mismo nombre "EreBell" (Excepto en wattpad, ahí solo agregué la "n" como variante: ErenBell)


End file.
